Not Afraid To Fall
by RosenDragon
Summary: Kaori is reckless, and doesn't pay much attention to her own saftey. But someone does...


Not Afraid To Fall

I'm not afraid to fall

It means I climbed up high

To Fall is not to fail

You fail when you don't try

Not afraid to fall

I might just learn to fly

And I will spread these

Wings of mine

You always were 'stupid', but that wasn't the right word to describe you. You always put all your effort into things, and you were always taking risks. You acted before you thought, and because of that you were always getting into trouble.

"Kaori!" you heard someone yell. You ignored him and continued to make ripples in the pond with your feet. You knew who it was, everyone did. The number one knucklehead ninja, Naruto.

"Kaori!" Naruto called again. You stood up, and jumped off the deck. You landed on the water and ran to the center. There you turned around and glared at Naruto. To your surprise you saw your whole team: Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke; the one you hated most.

"Kaori, why don't you come here so we can talk?" Kakashi said. You had gone all out again. When you rescued some little kid from drowning, you had almost drowned yourself. You had run after, not wanting to hear what your team had to say. They always tore your spirit down. You still didn't want to put up with them. You just stood there.

"Then we'll just have to get you," Kakashi said. He had always admired your stubbornness.

"Always making everything hard, never taking the easy way," Sasuke pointed out. You shut your eyes and turned your back to him. "She's always putting her life on the line when she doesn't have to. She's so stupid." he continued. You started to get mad, and that caused you to begin to sink.

"We'll be waiting at the training field. It's your turn, Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"Whaa?!" he exclaimed. Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi walked away. "Alright baka, just go to the training field and stop being a pain," Sasuke called to you.

"No!" you screamed and turned to face him.

"Whatever," he turned away. This threw you off. You stumbled and fell into the pond with a loud splash. When you surfaced you saw Sasuke laughing at you. You swam to the opposite side of the pond and got out. You made some hand signs and spun. Fire spun around you and dried you off. You turned and glared at Sasuke. He still hadn't moved. You sat down. Neither of you were going anywhere. He wanted you to go to the training field to listen to a lecture. You laid down.

I'm not afraid to fall

And here I told you so

Don't want to rock the boat

But I just had to know

Just a greener side

Or can I touch the sky

But either way I will have tried

You tried to think of a good way to get Sasuke to leave you alone. Then you thought of one. You smiled to yourself and stood up. You raced off toward the cliff where you always went. Sasuke followed. You stood at the edge of the cliff. No one knew you jumped here for fun.

"Come any closer Sas-gay and I will jump!" you said emphasizing 'will' to tease him. He was upset and took a step forward, worry instantly filling his eyes when he realized what he'd done/

"Bye Sas-gay," you smiled. He rushed forward trying to stop you, but you leaned back and fell head first.

"Yeah!" you screamed diving through the air. Sasuke watched you with shiringan eyes. You knew how to fly. Once you were ten feet above. You saw Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto emerge amazed that you were alive. Kakashis disappeared after making hand signs. He reappeared with the sand shinobi Gaara. Gaara was your friend so when he used his sand to float next to you, you flew to him.

"Hi, Gaara!" you said, feeling better after your free fall.

I'm not afraid to fall

I've fallen many times

They laughed when I fell down

But I have dared to climb

Not afraid to fall

I know I'll fall again

But I can win this in the end

"Hi, Kaori," he said. He made a platform and sat down. You stepped onto the sand and sat down next to him. "Ready to go back yet?" he asked. You shook your head.

"No, Sas-gay can accept his invitation to see Satan first." Gaara laughed.

"You really don't like him."

"No I don't! I hate him!"

"Maybe it's the opposite extreme," Gaara mumbled.

"What?" you asked.

"Why do you call him Sas-gay?"

"Uh. Because one: he kissed Naruto. Two: he acts like there's a stick up his ass every moment. Three: it annoys him." Gaara laughed again. The platform had slowly sunk to the ground as the conversation progressed. Sasuke was mad, Naruto was blushing, Sakura trying not to kill you, and Kakashi trying not to laugh. You still didn't realize you were close to the ground.

"Okay," Gaara said and stepped off the platform, letting it crumble and you fall two feet to the ground.

"Ow," you pouted. They had trapped you again. "Gaara!" you complained.

"Sorry, but you really need to stop being so daring. Your death-defying stunts are worrying us."

"Not everyone."

"Yes everyone," Kakashi cut in. You stood up trying to figure out how to get out of here. You didn't need to hear lies. You closed your eyes, trying to hold back tears. When you succeeded you opened your eyes to see only Kakashi and Sasauke.

"I donwnyoutodm..." Sasuke mumbled staring at the ground.

"Huh?"

"Speak clearer Sasauke," said Kakashi, disappearing.

"I don't want you to die," Sasuke said still looking at the ground.

"Is this... some kind of joke?" you asked.

"No it's not," Sasuke said looking up now. You took a few steps back in shock. You watched worry cross Sasuke's eyes as you felt the edge of the cliff with your heels. He stepped forward, and reacting to him, you stepped back.

"Kaori!" Sasuke yelled racing forward and catching you wrist, thusly pulling you into him and away from the edge.

"You used my name..." was all you could think.

"I know." He hugged you.

"You've never..."

"I know. Kaori. I..." he kissed you, not finishing what he wanted to say. "...love you," he finished afterwards. Your eyes watered. Your parents had never even said that, you'd always been alone.

"Will you be mine?" he asked you, wiping away the tears escaping your eyes. You nodded, not trusting your voice. He kissed you again.

"I knew they liked each other," you heard Naruto say.

"Now, you can't call me Sas-gay," he whispered.

"I guess not," you replied.

You promised not to partake in any more death-defying stunts. At least...

...when people were watching.


End file.
